T'Challa/sheet
Skills * Master of Combat & Warfare - T'Challa is exceedingly well-trained in the arts of combat - not only hand-to-hand, but with a variety of weapons as well. He has adapted his fighting style (which involves myriad styles and techniques) to suit his enhanced physique and senses, to give him something of a unique approach. He could match such warriors as Captain America, Daredevil, or Batman, and even gain the upper hand at times. He is an expert marksman with most firearms, and a brilliant tactician. * Master Acrobat - T'Challa is a master of Parkour. Combined with his enhanced strength and speed, he can navigate through a city as fast as Daredevil or even Spider-Man. * Hunter & Tracker - Even before receiving the Blessing of Bast, T'Challa had been raised to survive in the wild. He can track just about anything, and with his Eidetic Memory he can recall thousands of individual scents and tell them apart. * Stealth - Mastery of the shadows is a must for anyone bearing the title and responsibility of the Black Panther. T'Challa is wily and unpredictable, a phantom in any jungle, and capable of using the terrain to his advantage. Only the very observant, or those with the right superpowers, would ever see or hear him coming. * Master Inventor - Much like the other 'great names' of the modern age in science, T'Challa has proven to be quite the inventor. He has several Degrees in various fields of science (most notably Physics), but he also possesses great knowledge of Alchemy as well, and can integrate it into his other scientific research. He is the inventor of a new scientific field called "Shadow Physics", which is a dangerous discipline that allows him to view, manipulate and track Vibranium on a quantum level. * Multilingual - T'Challa is fluent in English, French, Italian, Spanish and Mandarin - as well as many of the dialects spoken throughout Africa. He can also read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, and Latin. Powers and Abilities * Black Panther Knowledge - A key factor of his being the current 'Black Panther', T'Challa possessed the combined knowledge, skill and experience of every single Black Panther before him. This enhances not only his abilities (such as combat) but grants him a fantastic perspective upon the world, and the place and power of the Black Panther within it. * Superhuman Acute Senses - Able to see in total darkness (unless it is the essence of the Darkforce), or spot a small detail a few hundred feet away... T'Challa possesses extremely keen senses - not just his sight. His abilities here might be on par with those of Wolverine, but far from a being like Superman. His sense of smell is so keen he can tell if a person is lying by subtle changes in their odour (such as increased production of sweat). * Superhuman Physique - T'Challa is strong enough to lift just about one ton. His strength is above that of typical humans, but far below many super-humans (without having to go as far as likening him to Superman or The Thing. * Superhuman Speed/Reflexes - Whilst far from being a speedster like The Flash II, T'Challa possesses reflexes that far exceed those of normal humans. He can also reach running speeds in excess of 35mph. Combined with his cat-like agility, T'Challa can keep up with Daredevil whilst crossing the city. His hand/eye coordination is exceptional. * Superhuman Durability - T'Challa has not 'healing factor' as such, but given that his body is beyond peak physical condition, he has some resistance to disease, poisons etc and still recovers faster than a typical human would from most injuries. He can handle the landing after leaping from a building (within reason). Specials * Genius Level Intellect - T'Challa's intellect is one of the greatest in all the world. He can match his knowledge and understanding with other such great minds as: Tony Stark, Mr. Fantastic, or Bruce Banner. * Celebrity - He is known throughout the world as the ruler of Wakanda, and as an Avenger. * Eidetic Memory - T'Challa has little trouble recalling details of memories - even things as subtle as a scent, or a sound. * Patron - T'Challa receives his powers from the Panther God (also known as The Goddess), Bast. Should he ever act in such a way that is unworthy of his status as Black Panther, Bast could revoke her blessing and give it to someone else. * Veteran Superhero - T'Challa has been doing this for a while - if not helping others by himself (prior to becoming king), or as an Avenger. He is no rookie. * Iron Will - It takes more than courage and wits to survive alone in the jungle (any jungle - even a city). It takes perseverance, and the WILL to survive - and T'Challa has the will as well as the wit. * Wealthy - All the wealth and resources of Wakanda are at the Panther's disposal, but that is not to say he can abuse it. He is one of the richest people on the planet, and he has some highly-influential connections all around the globe. He also has Diplomatic Immunity, and is a member of the Hellfire Club. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Kimoyo Card - This is an extremely powerful and versatile PDA. Black Panther Suit - The suit, in T'Challa's case, is less of a 'costume' and more of a symbol of his royal authority. It is a crown, so to speak. The suit is largely made out of Vibranium, and shares many similar traits to Captain America's shield. * Vibranium Microweave Mesh - The suit has the ability to absorb vibrations due to its Vibranium lacing. It is strong enough to deflect small arms fire with ease, as well as melee and energy attacks as well. It is extremely resistant - even withstanding punches from some of his world's strongest heroes (and villains). Bullets do not ricochet off this suit; they simply fall to the ground, their momentum absorbed. * Anti-Metal Claws - Also made of Vibranium, T'Challa's claws are retractable and designed to be capable of breaking down most metals at the molecular level. Needless to say, these claws are sharp. They assist T'Challa in doing his own 'wall-crawling' when needed, as well as aid him in combat. T'Challa is able to FIRE tiny darts from his claws, with various effects. * Energy-Dampening Boots - Designed specifically to absorb much of the impact from long falls. T'Challa can easily survive a leap off a tall building with these boots on, further augmenting his super-strength and durability. * **Cloaking Technology** - The Black Panther suit does more than just 'blend in' with the shadows. For limited amounts of time, T'Challa is able to completely cloak himself in broad daylight. The cloaking fields bends light around anyone within the field (usually T'Challa himself), while his suit absorbs any sound he makes as he walks. * Teleportation Technology - A rare thing for T'Challa to use, but his suit does have the capability. A single will send him many miles, but requires significant time to charge up. If he knew the coordinates, he could teleport up to the SHIELD helicarrier. * Energy Daggers - These are T'Challa's preferred weapons. Although he is capable of using many others, he has always favoured his twin daggers. Each one is capable of generating short blades of pure energy - that can be set to merely stun, or kill. The daggers are also able to fire their energy blades as darts. Each hilt is expertly crafted from ivory, coloured black, yet the blades glow pink. Wakandan Transport and Tech - T'Challa has access to all of his nation's resources, including advanced aircraft, satellites, minerals and research facilities. Flaws and Drawbacks * Just a Man - T'Challa is as mortal as any other man. He can get sick (not easily). He can die (again, not easily). He does not heal like Wolverine can, and he lacks the durability of Superman. For all his powers, all his skills, all his intellect: he is still a man, and just as fallible. * Too Proud - T'Challa prides himself on solving his own problems. He is extremely reluctant to ask for help, which sometimes makes situations unnecessarily difficult for him. * Too Quiet - In the same vein as being 'Too Proud', T'Challa plays his cards close to his chest. He has been open about his identity - as a super-hero - but that is not to say he is free with whatever information he has. * Too Wary - Following along from his stoic and taciturn manner, T'Challa is very slow to trust others. He does not even entirely trust his own team-mates in the Avengers and this fact is not lost on them. * Public Figure - Where there is a ruler (even a good ruler), there are those who wish to put him off his pedestal - if only just to see him fall. T'Challa is in constant danger of assassination-attempts, smear-campaigns, scandals (real or invented), and politics in general. He is a man with many enemies - some of them very close to home. There is no rest for the wicked - or those tasked with bringing the wicked to justice. * Too Stubborn - Having a will of iron can work as much for oneself, as against. In T'Challa's case, he is very difficult to turn from a course of action once he has made up his mind. Sometimes this can be a fault. Relationships * The Avengers - As a team, T'Challa respects and admires them greatly - and owes them for helping him reclaim his kingdom. They have all sacrificed so much in order to do what they do: protect the people of Earth. That said... he does not entirely trust them. He prefers to rely on his own intelligence networks than that of Tony Stark or anyone else. He prefers to rely on his own technology - although the tech generally used by the team is impressive in its own way. The Avengers are Earth's mightiest heroes - but they are still just people, and people bear watching. Who better to keep watch than the Black Panther? After all, there may come a day when the Panther's independent resources may be the only advantage the Avengers have - and he will be there to help in any way he can. * SHIELD - If T'Challa is guarded around the Avengers, he is completely distrustful of SHIELD. Many times over the United States government has shown... very keen interest in the technology and resources of Wakanda, and SHIELD answers to the US government. T'Challa can appreciate the need to keep secrets - as Director Nick Fury must - but a foundation for respect is not necessarily guaranteed to support the building of TRUST as well. T'Challa is sure they think the same of him. * Tony Stark - Genius. Billionaire. Playboy - etc etc. Stark is... something of a rival, as well as a friend. He and T'Challa do not always get along, but he is a strong leader, a great hero, a brilliant scientist - and a friend. Stark simply needs to learn more self-restraint - and T'Challa can help him with that. T'Challa is, after all, the very soul of self-control. Whatever Stark's faults, he is a great man, and T'Challa would always have his back - even to save him from himself. * Captain America - Steve is someone with whom T'Challa gets along far better than Stark (most of the time at least). Rogers is a soldier - the ultimate soldier - in more ways than one, and the Panther can appreciate the warrior in him, as well as the leader. About the only thing that might ever come between them is the secrets T'Challa keeps - and he has more than a few. * Daredevil - Matthew Murdock is someone T'Challa knew before he donned the horned cowl of the Daredevil. T'Challa respected him then for what he did for the less fortunate community within Hell's Kitchen. As for "Daredevil", T'Challa has fought alongside him and respects him as one warrior to another. * Bast - The Panther God. T'Challa's patron. Protector of the people of Wakanda. Bast is beyond ancient, and extremely powerful. T'Challa knows as much about her as the other Black Panthers have - which is not very much. What he does know, however, is enough for him to trust her - at least as far as protecting his people is concerned. * Storm - Mutant. X-Man. Mistress of the elements. In many ways, "Storm" is more than just a name; she IS the storm. As majestic as the African plains; as mysterious as the rainforests - and just as beautiful. True, T'Challa thinks highly of her, but their relationship at present is little more than that. * Bruce Banner - A brilliant scientist. A humble man. A terrible foe. T'Challa has great respect for the MAN - but the HULK is another matter. He does not trust the Hulk, and T'Challa knows that it is only a matter of time before his friend becomes the foe. Still - Banner IS a friend, and T'Challa would much rather fight alongside him, than against him. * Clint Barton - "Hawkeye" often appears to be as reckless and unstable as Tony Stark, despite being an extremely capable archer, operative and Avenger. T'Challa wonders what has made Barton the way he is, but he trusts him enough to be confident that they would have each other's backs when the situation called for it. * Janet van Dyne - Even if T'Challa is not... very close to Wasp, he still sees her as something of a little sister. She is that little spark of light that draws one's attention away from the blackness of the midnight sky. Although she may not look it, there is a warrior in that heart of hers, and T'Challa can appreciate that. In some ways, she reminds the team of what they are trying to save. * The Justice League - As the Avengers are to their Earth, so are the Justice League to theirs. T'Challa respects them just about as much as his own team - but he trusts them even less (they are, after all, from a very different world). Nevertheless, they are great heroes in their own right, and have more than earned their reputation. * Batman - Of all the members of the Justice League, T'Challa identifies with Batman the most. Even knowing so little about the Dark Knight has, in its own way, increased the Black Panther's respect for him. The Batman watches the League as the Panther watches the Avengers - and he undoubtedly has contingencies upon contingencies, all in the interest of protecting the Earth. If T'Challa ever needed the help of the other world, he would go to Batman first and foremost. * Man-Ape - Once upon a time, M'Baku and T'Challa were not so different. Once upon a time, they were allies - perhaps even friends. Once upon a time... and there is no use dwelling upon the past. M'Baku betrayed the laws of Wakanda and murdered their king - T'Challa's own father. The Black Panther knows that hatred never the solution to any problem, but finding something OTHER than hatred to have toward an enemy... is never easy. * Hatut Hunter - Once a brother. Now an enemy. Hatut never forgave T'Challa... for existing. Hatut had been twelve when N'Yami died giving birth to T'Challa. In the beginning, both brothers tried to get along... somehow - but now... Hatut the Hunter will pursue the Black Panther until one of them is dead - or both of them. * The Hellfire Club - This secretive bunch of the 'social elite' are... not to be trusted. Under any circumstances. That said, they can be a vital source of information for someone cunning enough to obtain it (without outing himself at the same time). T'Challa rarely speaks of his involvement with this group, but he does suspect several of the members for being involved in orchestrating The Merge. Some have... disappeared during and since that time, to be replaced by others. It is certain that they keep T'Challa around to try and discover his secrets as well. He wishes them luck.